Aniversary of Lily's Mum's death
by thedumpingroundlover
Summary: Its the Aniversary of Lily's mum's death and after her dad forgets, there is only one person who can comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily's pov**

Every morning this happens I get woken up by Jonah screaming. I get kept up all night because of him.

As I stand up to walk to my wardrobe I get a shooting pain go down my spine, it today, 19th of February, they day mum died.

Every year, since I lived with dad, we go to the graveyard at 8:30 we buy here flowers on the way there. But this year it half nine an hour late he didn't wake me up it's like he has forgotten.

I get up go to my wardrobe get my clothes and wander to the bath room as I open my bedroom door I see him, shannay and Jonah all sitting there with big smile on their faces. He has defiantly forgotten I feel my eyes swelling up and I run to the bath room. How could he have forgotten his wife, I mean shannay is only his girlfriend.

"I'm going to the park" I call as I grab shadow and walk out the door. No reply, that doesn't shock me on bit.

**Meanwhile at the dumping ground**

"Johnny why do you even go to that athletics club your rubbish at sports" Tyler screams

"He could beat you any day and at least he is doing something instead of sitting around doing nothing" Tee shouts back at him.

"Mike I'm going now I should be back around 12:00" Johnny shout loud enough for mike to hear.

"Ok, make sure you are back on time"

"Ok I will"

**On the way to the park **

I stop as shadow does his business and I see a mum with 3 kids laughing playing all together, it reminds me of when we was altogether me, mum ,poppy and Rosie.

I sit on a bench for a while but I can't help it but I just cry. I cover my face and just stroke shadow for a while and sit on the bench day dreaming.

**Johnny pov**

"Come everybody keep on running you still have 5 more laps to go you want to keep fit now don't you" screamed the coach.

"God this is so much effort" moaned Johnny

"I know we still have 5 laps I don't even know why I am doing this" replied jay, Johnny's running buddy.

"Who cares we only have a little while left, so let's get it over and done with" Johnny replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily**

"Come on shadow it's time to go now" lily whispered wiping away her tears

**Johnny**

"Finally that's over" jay panted

"I am so tired right now." Replied Johnny

"Ok next week we will do 3 laps and we set up an assault course" shouted the coach

"Okay" groaned all the kids

Johnny and jay grabbed their bags.

"That was such a tiring lesson" moaned jay

"I know, and know we got to walk all the way home" moaned Johnny

"Lily!" shouted Johnny

The blonde girl turned around eyes blotchy red, he could tell she had been crying.

"I'll see you later" Johnny said to jay as he ran after lily.

"What's the matter "Johnny asked "why have you been crying?"

Before she could reply she burst into tears. Johnny just put his arms around her and led her to a bench.

There was about 5 minutes of silence until lily spoke.

"Well…it's…the anniversary of my mum's death today" she said between sniffs.

Then she burst into more tears.

"Don't worry lily, it's alright" he replied reassuring

"But that not the only thing it's my dad he has forgotten all about it like he don't even care anymore, Every year we go to her grave together buy her flower and lay them by her grave and sit there for the rest of the day." She sobs

He put his arm around her and she placed her head in his shoulder as more and more tears came out her eyes.

"The last thing my mum said to me was take care of the girls, when you're older you'll make an amazing mum and lastly I want you to take this. Then I got sent out the hospital room and later that day I got told she had died."

"She gave me this necklace" lily sniffed as she handed it to him

One half had her mum and dad in it and on the half poppy Rosie and her

"I wish that when I am older I could be as good as my mum at being a mum but I lost Poppy and Rosie so that proves I am not capable of being a mum."

"You are capable and you will make an amazing mum just think about it you were only ten when you were looking after them and you managed really well until you were put into care, now you have grown older you will make a much more responsible mum as you will learn how to cope better."

"I've got an idea why don't we go to the shop and I'll buy you some flowers to put by the grave, and then get some sweets whilst we sit there and wait."

Johnny stood up and held his hand out for lily to take she smiled as she received it. "come on shadow"

"Wont everyone be wondering where you are" lily questioned

"No they'll most probably think I've gone round jays or they might not even notice I am missing" he replied

**At the flower shop**

"What type of flower would you like?" the shop keeper asked

"Can I have one with lilies, poppies and roses in please?" lily asked politely

"What size?"

"Umm…sm" lily was interrupted by Johnny shouting large.

"Large" shouted Johnny

"Okay, 17.50 please"

"Here you go" Johnny said as he took the flower of the lady and gave them to lily as he paid the money.

**On the way to the grave yard**

"Why did you spend that much money on flowers for me" lily questioned

"Because it's for a good reason" he replied

"I'll pay you back" she grinned

"You don't need to I have lots more money at the dumping ground"


	3. Chapter 3

**At the dumping ground**

"Have any of you seen Johnny" mike questioned

"No, he's not answering his phone" replied tee

"He was supposed to be back 2 hours ago"

"Maybe he went back to jays" Carmen questioned

"I don't know I'll phone his mum, But the rest of you go look around the house and search in the garden."

"Hello, this is mike form elm tree house by any chance did Johnny come back to yours after training" mike questioned

"No I am afraid he didn't" replied jays mum

"Ok thanks, and if you hear anything please let me know" mike asked

"He's not in the garden" harry shouted

"Not in the cellar" frank replied

"He's not in the attic" rick shouted

Everyone in pairs we are going to go out looking for him and make sure you bring your phones, floss, harry and Jody wait here with Gina we will go search the park remember meet back at the house in 30 minutes.

**Back at the Graveyard**

I feel a shiver down my spine as I enter the gates, I was so creped out, I think lily notices as she squeezed my hand and let out a little snigger.

"Does this place not creep you out" I ask

"No not really it makes me feel safe because I know that my mum is in here" she replies as she drags me over to the stone that she was buried at.

She gently place the flower down and mutters something up her breath, she stands up and looks at me she looks like she is about to cry but she hold it in with a smile for about 10 seconds, then she does cry. I go over to her and give her a hug.

I have a towel in my bag we could sit on that if you want I asked her sweetly

She smiled

I sat down and she followed, she shivered so I took of my coat and gave it to her, it stunk of sweat from where I had been running but she didn't seem to mind.

She slowly rests her head on my shoulder as I wrap my arm around her.

"Why have you been so nice to me all day" she questioned

"Because you were upset and today is a special day today"

"But you never talk to me though I was just shocked how nice, kind, lovely and romantic you have been to be today"

"Romantic?" I questioned

"Well, like when you gave me your coat and brought me the flower."

"Well it's because I l…" I was cut off by lily's lips crashing into mine; we carry on kissing for at least 2-3 minutes, it felt like it went on forever.

"Love you?" lily replied

"Exactly" I said as we started kissing for what felt like went on for ages.

We got stopped by shadow jumping onto our laps. I laugh and stroke him.

Lily lies down and I lay next to her, she points up to the sky.

"You see them 3 stars in a line, well mum used to always say that's me and my sister and she is the star above and is always look down on us no matter where she is."

I squeeze her hand and kiss her forehead. She raps her arm around my waste and snuggles her head into my chest and closes her eyes. She looks so peaceful.

**At the dumping ground**

"What's happened to him" tee cries

"It's like 4 o'clock" Jody sighed

3 hours now

*ring, ring*

"I'll be back in a minute" mike called

"Hello, this is jays mum; jay said that Johnny walked off with some girl that is around about the same age as them she had blonde hair."

"Thanks, so much, bye"

"He is with a girl with blonde hair who is about the same age as him" mike told the others.

"That must be lily then" Elektra sighed

"Lily" they said in unison

"I'll call Steve" mike replied

"Hello, is Johnny there"

"No why would he be"

"He has gone missing and someone said they saw him with lily."

"She is at the park".


	4. Chapter 4

**At the grave yard**

"Lily wake up" I shouted

"We got to go quick, I was meant to be home 4 hours ago." I moaned grabbed everything shoved it in my bag and ran back to elm tree house.

10 minutes later

*bang*

The door slammed open Johnny and lily ran in holding hands with shadow by their side

"Johnny where have you been." tee shouted as he ran to the front door and hugged him.

"Johnny office now and lily go and sit in the lounge" mike shouted then asked lily politely.

**In the office**

"Johnny where were you" mike questioned

"I was out at the park" he replied

"We went looking for you and you weren't there" he queried

"Well why don't you go ask lily's dad were we were he should know" he screamed

"Go to the lounge I need to make a phone call" he asked politely

**Back in the lounge**

"Hey lily" Carmen shouts

"Why are your eyes all blotchy, have you been crying" tee asks

Lily nods

"Why, what's the matter" frank questions

"Are you ok" faith askes

People keep asking about 10 questions at once.

"Why are you wearing Johnny's jacket" Elektra questioned with a smirk on her face

Everyone stopped and stare at her.

**In the office**

Hello, Steve its mike.

_Hi, have you seen lily yet._

Yes, she is here she has only just arrived.

_Where was she then?_

At the park, but she has walked in crying.

_Oh how could I have forgotten about today?_

What's today?

_It's the anniversary of her mums death today how could I have forgotten, can I come over have a word with her._

Sure be here in 10, bye.

**Lounge**

"Hey" Johnny said as he walked in the room "you alright now" he said as he went and sat next to lily.

She nodded

"Lily in the office now please" mike asked

**In the office**

"Why didn't you say anything?" mike asked

"I didn't think anyone would care" she replied

"You dad is coming over to see you and he is so sorry that he forgot" he told her

"I don't wanna see him I wanna stay here, he forgot" she said as she ran out of the room.

**Lounge**

"So" Tyler said

"Where did you go" rick questioned

"I went training then to the park and the florist and then to the graveyard"

"Graveyard" everyone repeated

"Yer"

"Why was you there." Jody questions

Lily walks to the door way

"Were you like talking to the dead?" Tyler joked

"Spirits" rick joined in

"Maybe you were digging up bodies" Elektra sniggered

Loads of questions were asked at once.

"Maybe you're turning into Goths" Carmen shouted

Lily turned away and ran upstairs crying

"You wanna why" Johnny shouted

"Today is the day lily's mum died and her dad forgot about it I saw her in the park and she was crying and then we went to the graveyard are you happy now" he said as he ran up the stairs after her.

Everyone was shocked.

Carmen and tee stared at each other in shock

"Lily can I come in" Johnny asked

She nodded

"Everyone thinks I am weird now" she told he tearful

"No they don't they were just confused."

"My dad's coming here in a minute; I don't want to speak to him"

"Don't worry he will only talk to you about your mum just listen to him he will be sorry, and he will make it up with you"

"We should go and see her" tee said

"Yes ok then" Carmen said as she stood up

"Wait I'll come" faith said as her and Elektra followed

"Wait for me" Jody wailed

"Everyone here just judges everyone before they get to know them because that's all we know living in care." Johnny said wiping the tears away from her face.

Lily smiled and kissed Johnny for about 10 second before Jody shouted "ewe they were kissing" and ran down stair to tell the others.

"Johnny's right" faith smiled

"Everyone in here judges everyone we don't know any better" Elektra agreed

"I don't know what it's like to lose someone so I don't know how you are feeling I know that I would be I your state" tee said reassuring

"I am so sorry; you know I don't think before I speak" Carmen told her

"That's why you are my best friends" she said as she hugged tee and Carmen

"Your dads here" Tyler shouted as he ran up the stairs.

Lily smiled at Johnny then walked down the stair as she saw her dad she couldn't help but cry he gave her a big hug and said lets go to see your mum he said handing her a big envelope she smile and walked out the door.


End file.
